


Nosedive

by moc215 (akikaze13)



Series: CF 2018 [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/moc215
Summary: Fill for comment-ficSanzo - dishelved





	Nosedive

Sanzo pushed himself up. Then he flopped back on his bottom and spat out the mouth full of sand, before he swallowed any more.

Next to him, Gojyo's head emerged out of the sand. They looked at each other and Gojyo started laughing.

Scowling, Sanzo stared at his travel-companion "What!" he demanded to know.

Between laughing, Gojyo managed to get out a few words. "You… look… ridiculous…"

Sanzo refused to say something, but his face darkened.

"Your robe is hanging half over your head, and one of your sandals is missing" came a more steady voice from behind.

Sanzo moved to look, when he caught himself in the folds of his robe. Gojyo was laughing harder again.

Behind him Hakkai chuckled quietly.

Goku was giggling like mad. "You looked so silly, when you went flying after Hakaryuu hit a rock and disappeared."

Sanzo resigned himself to being the source of amusement and started putting his robes back in order.


End file.
